A Pet's Worry
by Sang Joyeux bonne
Summary: Harry's...pet has gotten tired of watching his master go on listlessly and unhappily living out his eternal life. He decides to enact a bold plan to get Harry to find the happiness destined for him, but will all turn out as planned? Or will everything only get worse for Harry?
1. Chapter 1

**A Pet's Worry ch.1**

Harry potter Sky High X-Over

Pairing: HarryXWarren this is SLASH! boyXboy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sky High and am in no way making profit off of this.

Warning: UnBeta'd, Slash (boyxboy), mild cursing

Word count: 2,645

IMPORTANT: So I will be tweaking the Sky High timeline because I wanted it all to fit.

Gwen/Sue did not reveal herself in Will's first year nor did she begin to go out with Will yet. Although he is a Hero now, she didn't believe it was the right time to enact her plan. Layla has also not gotten up the courage to ask Will out and the gang are all Juniors (17) except for Warren, Lash, Penny, Gwen and Dash who are Seniors.

Summary: Harry's...pet has gotten tired of watching his master go on listlessly and unhappily living out his eternal life. He decides to enact a bold plan to get Harry to find the happiness destined for him.

Harry will be a Senior in this fic and he will eventually end up with Warren so this is SLASH!

So, I was watching the Sky High movie a couple of nights ago and I thought, 'It would be really cool to have Harry Potter in this movie!' and voila! This came out.  


He glared harshly at his shadowy reflection that was cast on the dull crumbling wall. It wasn't a strange sight to see this particular young man up at such a late hour. No, the young raven haired boy was usually up and wandering the ancient castle at this time. As his old professor would say, "Potter is just like his miscreant of a father, getting up to trouble even at the latest of hours."

No what was strange about this scene was the facts that his shadow was not mimicking his every move like the shadowy figures usually do. Instead it was grinning at him what seemed to be with a mischievous foxlike grin.  
_  
__**"You could leave this place you know,"**_ the shadow whispered sensually as the boy grit his teeth angrily.

"Shut up. I don't want to speak with you right now," the boy growled out and turned away from the still grinning figure. He wasn't even the least bit disconcerted when the figure began to twist and writhe until it changed shape.

_**"But master, who is left here in this corrupted world for you to fight for? All of your loved ones are here within me. You could leave and never be missed; leave and never return. Isn't that what you desire most master? An escape from this hell you call home?"**_ The figure's grin quickly became malicious as it greedily drunk in the shaking form of its master.

"Shut up! Don't you dare speak of them! You are a foul loathsome creature that has become my burden and you shall listen to me!" The boy hissed as his pale skin became flushed, raven colored hair swirling about as if a breeze were in the crumbling tower, and emerald orbs dilating in anger.

_**"You may be bound to me, but you will never be able to control me. You should heed my words **__**Master**__** Harry, nothing but suffering lies ahead if you stay in this world. Your happiness will be found in a different place, should you choose to take that path. I will give you until sunrise. Think this over carefully **__**master**__** for this is the last time I will offer it."**_ Then the figure disappeared from view and the boy was left alone in a broken tower with only his thoughts to keep him company.

Harry's pale sunken in face twisted into a snarl. Everything around him shook as his magic lashed out of his iron control. Broken chairs were picked up and tossed out what was left of Gryffindor Tower, rubble and debris were swirling about him as he tried once more to reign in his magic.

He had changed since the last battle, for the worst, or so he thought. Many of his friends and comrades had perished during the fight, but he was grateful that most of their deaths were done with a swift and painless Avada Kedavra. He had gone into the Forbidden Forest to face Voldemort for the last time, but ended up coming back alive and more of a freak than he was before.

Young seventeen-year-old Harry James Potter had not only defeated the dreaded Lord Voldemort that fateful night in the forest, but he also became the master of a foul loathsome creature called Death. His magic had not only increased to the point where he no longer needed a wand, but it also stopped his body from aging permanently. He couldn't die naturally nor could he be killed because of his...pet's fondness of him.

When he found out he ran away to various countries far from Britain because he personally knew how fickle the wizarding world could be. He learned many things when traveling such as: various dances, martial arts, languages, medicinal skills and he even improved on his already fabulous cooking skills.

When he finally did go back to his home in Scotland it had already been a little over a century. With all his friends and mentors long departed he had no fear of being recognized. Harry had believed that he would be welcomed back warmly by the last sentient being that had always been there for him. However, when he reached Hogwarts he felt no rush of the magic and energy that had always comforted him in his years here. He didn't feel much of anything really and that made him panic.

The castle that had once stood proudly, a safe-haven to any who sought refuge, was crumbling and dead. No students milling about, talking of who was snogging who and what they saw in the broom cupboard. No teachers were out patrolling the grounds, separating a few students who got a little too friendly. Even half of the forbidden forest was burned to the ground and the black lake was almost all dried up.

It had not been a pleasant sight for Harry, whose home had always been Hogwarts; he had run inside hoping to find some sign of life. However he found no one inside or roaming the grounds. It had taken him a couple of months to fully process this.

As it turned out, the castle had been destroyed by some new Dark Lord claiming to be the heir of Voldemort. He had gained many followers from the previous Dark Lord but did not have the same magical prowess. In the end, it was practically child's play for Harry to rid the world of him.

Shortly after, the purebloods began dying out but before they became extinct they made sure that they took over half of the adult muggleborns with them. At least a decade after that magic stopped appearing in humans, and slowly the old ways of the wizarding world were lost.

Harry was literally the last of his kind and though he didn't want to be close to anyone again, he was still lonely every now and again. When magic stopped appearing in humans he had expected this to happen. The muggles were gaining more power through their developments in technology and he was glad that the wizards died out before they were discovered. Humans were naturally power hungry creatures and he'd hate to have to witness those horrors played out.

'Oh mum, what would you think of what I have become?' Harry thought sorrowfully as his mind conjured up the heartbreaking image of a beautiful pale red-haired jade-eyed woman shedding tears of sadness.

"I would be proud that my son became someone that even I admire." The voice was light and airy. Harry would have missed it if not for the prickle of magic his senses picked up on.

Slowly the raven haired boy turned around and his eyes filled with unshed tears that slightly blurred the vision of the angelic figure before him. She was everything he had heard and more. Pale red hair fell in a wave down her slender figure to mid-back and blew around in an invisible breeze. She was wearing what looked to be a silk white gown that stopped mid-calf and fit her so perfectly that she looked breathtaking.

Harry could not see any resemblance of her in himself, not even his striking emerald-eyes that everyone said were the same as hers. Lily Potter's were filled with a lively spark that had died in his eyes a long time ago. Her eyes were a beautiful pale jade whereas his were an eerily glowing emerald.

A small smile of pure love and adoration was carved onto her face which made her seem all the more angelic. Harry smiled as he decided that was just what she was, a beautiful angel coming down from her place in the afterlife to come and guide him.

"Harry," she breathed out as she caressed his face with a small soft hand and continued, "my little baby Harry."

Her smile turned radiant as she looked him over. This gave Harry a small jolt of shame that he looked like this, a poor wasted wretch, on his first ever meeting with his mother. She could never be proud of him now, not with what he had become.

Harry made a shocked noise when he felt a small hand grab his chin firmly and turned him to face the angel in front of him.

"Harry, I would never be ashamed of you because you are the most selfless noble person that I have ever seen. I have watched you go through all of these hardships and my heart broke every time I know that I cannot be there for you. Harry you have done things that I could have never had the strength and determination to do. All of us are proud of you my dear, so never think for a second that we are not."

Harry's emerald orbs widened as he listened to his mother's tirade until he cracked a smile. He was positive that he had received his fiery temper from his mother. His smile widened when Lily smiled sheepishly and removed her hand from under his chin and fidgeted.

"Alright mum, I won't ever do it again."

Lily blushed and smiled as she hugged him. The embrace wasn't warm at all because Lily had no body heat, but it was the most comforting thing Harry had ever received.

"Well Harry, death only gave me fifteen minutes with you and even though everyone else desperately wanted to see you I could only be sent."

Harry pulled away from the embrace and rolled his eyes. No wonder, this had his...Pet's name written all over it.

"You really should be nicer to him. He's only trying to help you," Lily said chidingly as Harry's eyes widened.

"You...you read my mind!" The last wizard stuttered out, astonished that his powerful Occlumency had failed him.

Lily again looked sheepish as she said, "One of the gifts and curses of the dead, we can usually hear the thoughts of the living. Although your thoughts are strange, like a signal that fades in and out. I suppose that it's because you are the living master of death."

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He just couldn't be normal could he? Even his own mother said that he was strange!

"It isn't a bad thing Harry. There are benefits to being unique but that isn't why I am here now," the red-headed spirit said urgently as she remembered the task at hand.

Harry looked up at his mum's serious face and had a slight feeling of dread seep into his being. Whatever she was going to say, he was not going to like it one bit.

She bit her pale lip, no doubt had heard what her son thought of this. She really had wished that the fates had picked another for that thrice damned prophecy, but looking at her son now she knew that no one else could have been a better choice.

"Death has allowed me to be privy about his plan to give you true happiness. I have seen what will happen to you here in this world and it frightens me to think of what would become of my gentle innocent little boy. I do not know exactly what will happen to you in the new world but I do know that anything there would be better than you staying here," she paused as she looked upon her son's carefully blank face before continuing, "As a parent, no one wants to see their child go insane and become a complete and utter husk of what they used to be. I want you to be happy...We want you to be happy. Please heed my words and go to the other world, if not for your own sake then for mine."

Lily looked at the reluctant face of her son and allowed her swirling volatile emotions to play on her face as she said, "Please allow this old woman to rest in peace knowing that her child will be safe, happy, and loved."

Harry flinched when she said those words. He knew that she knew he could never refuse her request. He loved her even though he never truly got to know her personally. He also knew that she was not faking her emotions and it cracked his blank facade when he realized that it was him that was making her worry and sad.

Lily watched on sorrowfully as she saw her adorable little baby boy's façade crack and show the scared insecure boy that he still was. Then in a few seconds it was rebuilt and stronger than before as he said, "I'll think about it."

She knew that he couldn't refuse her. It hurt her that she had to manipulate her son like this but it was for his own good. She silently cursed the fates for putting her family through all of this and kissed his forehead, right where his scar used to be as a final farewell.

Lily gave him a small sad smile when she heard his small muffled goodbye as she disappeared from view. She had done her part; all that was left was for her son to make his choice. She only hoped that he would make the right choice for himself.

Sunrise came fairly quickly and as promised, Death appeared waiting for his answer.

_**"Have you made your decision yet master?"**_

The oat wizard gave one last look to the world he had once loved and grown up in and turned away. He looked at the black mass with determined eyes and said, "Yes. I have made my decision."

The black figure grinned, showing sharp deadly looking fangs that glinted like pearls as his master walked towards him. He knew that choosing Lilly Potter for the job was a good decision on his part. His master had always been fond of her even if they had never met.

Harry kept walking, past the shadowy figure, away from the world he had once been in love with and towards the portal that he knew had been opened there in the shadows.

_**"You will thank me for this one day master. I can guarantee this."**_ The figure cackled after Harry had disappeared, off to his new journey, changing his and others' destinies with this choice.

**End of Chapter one**

**Well, that's it for now! Chapter 2 is already being written and my other stories are either being uploaded or updated.**

Please tell me what you think about this fic, I'd love to get some constructive criticism so that I can better my writing. Please leave a review!

Thanks for reading,

-SJB


	2. Chapter 2

**A Pet's Worry Ch. 2**

HPXSH

Pairing: HarryXWarren this is SLASH! boyXboy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sky High and am in no way making profit off of this.

Warning: UnBeta'd, Slash (boyxboy), mild cursing

Word count: 4,483

IMPORTANT: So I will be tweaking the Sky High timeline because I wanted it all to fit.

Gwen/Sue did not reveal herself in Will's first year nor did she begin to go out with Will yet. Although he is a Hero now, she didn't believe it was the right time to enact her plan. Layla has also not gotten up the courage to ask Will out and the gang are all Juniors (17) except for Warren, Lash, Penny, Gwen and Dash.

Summary: Harry's...pet has gotten tired of watching his master go on listlessly and unhappily living out his eternal life. He decides to enact a bold plan to get Harry to find the happiness destined for him.

Harry will be a Senior in this fic and he will eventually end up with Warren so this is SLASH!

Harry always knew that the fates liked to mess with him. They could never just leave him well alone to live his life normally. It didn't help that Death had decided to leave him stranded in what seemed to be an alley way with no information on the new world he just entered.

"It always has to be done the hard and most humiliating way doesn't it," the 17 year-old looking boy muttered angrily to himself as he tried to find something to preserve his modesty.

"Hey! Who the hell is in my alley?"

Harry quickly moved back into the shadows when he heard the gruff, slightly slurred voice of a middle-aged man. He watched as a short squat balding man wobbled into the alley way in torn denim jeans and a black AC/DC t-shirt. He was squinting farther into the alley where Harry had once been but turned away when he hiccupped and lost focus.

"Stupid bar...hiccup...tender! Can't...hiccup...let a guy drown away his sorrows! Damn Judith...left me...hiccup...for some hot shot reporter who's...100% gay! I shoulda just ended my life a long time ago! Woulda saved me the...hic...trouble of going through that crap!"

Harry was slightly intrigued at why this drunken man seemed to hate his life so much. He was immortal and had all of his friends and family pass on but he didn't feel suicidal. Maybe this world's people were easily moved by their emotions.

The balding man quickly drifted off into an alcohol induced slumber on the damp dirty floor of the alley as Harry quietly crept from his hiding place.

"Who are ya? An' wha ya doin in ma alley?"

Harry paused at the sound of the drunken man's voice and looked back at him. The man was still asleep, but was talking about a freeloader in his alley.

The immortal snorted softly when he heard the man begin to curse his wife again for leaving him. This world seemed scarily similar to his and if it was, he could not go walking around in his birthday suit.

"Sorry sir, but I'll be taking these," the raven haired boy muttered as he softly padded towards the drunken man.

He had no qualms about stealing anymore, after living for so long your morals would get a little skewed but he never committed murder. He didn't really need to as the Master of Death.

"Ugh, this reminds me of having to where Dudley's old clothes."

Harry looked down at the disgustingly huge shirt and pants that drowned his lithe figure. During his 5th year at Hogwarts Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil had taken it upon themselves to teach him how to dress. That way he wouldn't be, "swimming in giant tacky rags," or so they said.

The last wizard quickly muttered a shrinking charm and a reparo to fix some of the tears in the man's clothes. While at first he hadn't really liked fashion and having to dress well, he gradually learned to like it. Shopping was not one of his favorite things to do but he could tolerate it. He also liked the fact that people would have to look at him twice because of how nice he looked. It was the huge confidence boost that he desperately needed.

-1 year later-

"This is a robbery! Get down and nobody gets hurt!"

Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance as he got down on the ground. This new world had a much greater crime spree than what he was used to. They also had other beings that had what the people here called 'super powers'. He simply thought that a dormant gene had awakened inside of them. While these 'superheroes' had one power and he could use anyone of them with his magic if he so wished, they had more strength behind it. As it is their only power, they can use and develop it to its fullest potential.

The wizard had been moving around from town to town for around a year now. He stayed in America the entire time because he had no wish to return to his homeland. Even if it was a different world, that place still carried too many memories for him. His newest home was in the suburbs where he lived next to two of the city's best Real Estate agents and their son. He hadn't formally met them yet but he'd already scoped out the area. They were nice people, if a little strange but who was he to judge?

"Drop your weapons now! You are surrounded so come out with your hands up!"

Harry snorted softly when he heard that. The police used this same line every time and it hardly ever worked. It was ridiculous to continue using it when there were people's lives in danger.

"No. Now you make sure you don't send for The Commander and Jetstream and we won't have to shoot any of these nice people here alright?"

Really, robbers couldn't think of another suggestions or even a different line to use? Harry sincerely felt that he was the only one who had missed out on the Cops and Robbers class in Elementary School. These men could not have been able to graduate from anything higher from their scruffy muscly dumb looks.

"Hey Boss! The Commander and Jetstream are here! What are we gonna do?" A very muscular robber with a black ski mask asked the smallest of the band of thieves.

'Ah, so the little one was their leader,' Harry thought to himself as he watched the small leader practically explode in anger.

"Well then we're just going to have to show them just how serious we are about shooting some hostages," the leader snarled as he walked closer to the group of people huddled together on the clean white tile.

"Who wants to be the one to help us get away hmm?" The robber asked sadistically as one small child, that looked at most 5 years old, began to cry and scream into his mother's embrace.

"Oh? Since this little brat won't keep quiet, I think we'll take him. Grab him boys and meet me in the back."

Harry felt a pang of dread fill him when he heard the tone the robber used. The child was surely going to die as soon as the robbers made their escape and no one else would be willing to take the boy's place other than his mother. However she was not an option for him because as much as his morals had been twisted, one thing always stayed true and that was that no child should have to live without his mother.

"I'll go."

The wailing woman froze as she tore her pale blue eyes away from the men coming to take away her child and looked towards a small slip of a boy that looked at most 16 years of age. She bit her quivering lip and hurriedly shushed her son, sending him a guilty thankful look as she quickly slid into the crowd of people. None of the men noticed this as they were too busy staring at the idiot who would sacrifice himself for a child he didn't know.

"Huh," was the ever so intelligent response Harry received. The crowd parted as he began to walk up to the stunned muscular men with a calm demeanor that set the few with good survival instincts uneasy. This was not someone who you wanted to be against, but they ignored the feeling as it was just a teenage boy.

"I will go with you," Harry repeated slowly, as if speaking with a particularly slow child.

The robbers who did not seem to hear the slight simply nodded and grabbed his hands to pull him to their boss. Harry walked with them quietly, with all the grace and calm of a noble going out for a stroll. He paid no mind to the many fearful, guilty, thankful glances thrown at his back as he was led away from the hostages and towards the escape route.

_'Just how do I get myself into these things?'_ Harry sighed and thought about his day so far, _'Woke up at 6, made myself some treacle tarts, went out running by 8, came home, took a shower, went to the library, went into the bank when it was getting robbed, and now I became a hostage for these thieves. I just can't live normally can I?'  
_$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$&$$$$$$$$$$$&&!$&&$$&$$$$$$$$

"Who the hell is this and where is that little whiny brat!?"

The muscle meat-heads, as Harry had dubbed them in his mind looked at their smaller leader who the wizard noticed had a thin black tribal tattoo around his surprisingly thick wrists. He quickly tuned out their arguing and began to notice a few other key things like the fact that the 'boss' had a curious scar almost like a burn mark leading up his arm. This wasn't a normal burn, of that Harry was sure.

He was so lost in thought that he barely noticed the object of his close inspection had been drawn away from his line of sight. There was then an angry, "What are you looking at!" A hand reached out and clamped down on his arm roughly.

"Didn't ya fucking hear me? I asked what the hell ya are lookin' at?!"

Harry gave the man a blank look that only seemed to anger him further. It was really quite amusing to the wizard. Here was a man smaller than himself, by only about 2'', but had some serious little man syndrome. This made Harry snort and the man cocked a fist back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Both turned to look at the place they heard the deep smooth voice come from.

"Shit it's the commander! Shoot him boys!"

"I'm sorry. Your...boys are a bit busy at the moment."

Harry and the man quickly whirled around when they heard a pair of soft footsteps on the pavement behind them. The voice was undeniably feminine and the sound of the light footsteps simply proved it.

It was a woman. She was wearing a matching outfit to the brawny male they had just seen. Strangely, Harry got a strange nostalgic feeling when looking at her. He had seen another woman with that same stern look on her face before. Though he knew that the woman in front of him was not professor McGonagall, she reminded him of her.

"Now, are we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way?" The brawny male in spandex asked this time, giving off a very intimidating air that would have cowed Harry when he was 15.

The would-be bank robber quickly let go of Harry and began running back towards his gang of muscled buffoons. Harry watched almost in slow motion as the robber turned around with a small black pistol and shot at him.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$&$$$$$$$$$$$&&!$&&$$&$$$$$$$$

The Commander and Jetstream didn't really know what to think about their newest rescue mission. It was simple enough, a hostage situation that the mayor didn't want to turn ugly. There was just something strange about it though. Why would they be specifically called in when there were other heroes that could have taken care of this?

They had been taking missions left and right to avoid having to talk to Will about his placement as a sidekick. It had already been three years since then and he still hadn't shown any sign of any awakening powers. It was both worrying and disappointing even though Will had told them that he was proud of being a sidekick.

"Look! It's the Commander and Jetstream!"

The Commander never could get used to the screams of happiness their presence seemed to generate. His father had never been anything other than the Colonel and was always out fighting crime. As a teen he had seen just how hard that had been on his family. His mother who hadn't been born with any powers had also taken it pretty hard when she learned that he had gained super strength. She just kept her distance from him and his wife until Will was born. When she had seen baby Will for the first time, she lit up just like she used to when he didn't have a power yet. He had the sneaking suspicion that it was because she had somehow known Will didn't have any power.

The commander sighed as he took in the scene. A group of third-rate robbers had decided to try robbing a bank instead of their usual gas station and had thought of the brilliant idea of taking hostages. Same ol' same ol'. Honestly it was getting quite tiring of hearing the exact same insults and threats.

The commander then looked towards the hostage and had to do a double-take. Instead of a crying fearful child, he saw a teen that looked about a year older than Will. The boy had stark black raven hair that contrasted with his pale face. The boy was placidly calm, simply watching the robber's anger with a strange sort of aloofness that simply didn't belong on his face in a situation like this. Though it wasn't this that made the Commander so intrigued; no, it was the startlingly void look in his jade eyes that made him curious. That look was so startling and haunting that he wasn't too sure he was looking at a teen for a second. The look spoke of wisdom, hardships, courage, and kindness. They were the sort of eyes he saw on most of the veteran heroes, not a powerless teen.

The commander was snapped back into reality when he saw the robber pull his fist back to punch the youth in front of him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said as he watched Jetstream take out the other goons from the corner of his eye.

"Shit it's the commander! Shoot him boys!"

The commander nearly snorted when the robber said that. Some thief he was, he didn't even notice that his 'boys' were already taken out of commission.

"I'm sorry. Your...boys are a bit busy at the moment."

Ah, his wife was so amazing when in her superhero persona. She was so confident, even when she was just being a real estate agent. It was what had attracted him to her. Well, that and the fact that she was the only one to never be a fangirl of his.

"Now, are we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way?" The superhero asked in his best intimidating voice.

As soon as the would-be robber turned around, the Commander knew something was wrong. He had always had a good intuition, something he inherited from his mother, and right now it was going wild.

"Kid DUCK!" He hollered, but it was too late. The man had already pulled the trigger before Jetstream had been able to tackle him to the ground.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$&$$$$$$$$$$$&&!$&&$$&$$$$$$$$

That was the only warning Harry received as the bullet sped towards him. However, after years of fighting in a lightning fast war of spells and daggers made Harry's reaction time almost inhuman in its speed.

The wordless, wandless _'protego'_ had already been cast as all others watched the bullet hit what appeared to be a barrier in front of the boy and fall harmlessly to the ground.

The commander and Jetstream were the first ones to get over their shock and quickly knocked out the thief. Although the pair continued to watch the teen cautiously, making sure that he wouldn't attack. It was a familiar experience for Harry, being treated like a ticking time-bomb.

"Son, what's your name?"

The woman, Jetstream asked when she affirmed that he wouldn't attack unless provoked.

"Harry ma'am, Harry Potter."

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$&$$$$$$$$$$$&&!$&&$$&$$$$$$$$

Jetstream had to admit that she was curious about this boy. He looked to be around her own son's age and with his barrier power she had to assume that he was a Sky High student. All of the children that were found to have a power or super parents went there and with the ease and strength his barrier had, she was positive that he was taught at Sky High.

"Why aren't you at school?" Jetstream asked, wondering why exactly a student from Sky High would be out during school hours.

Harry cocked his head slightly to the side and replied, "I just moved her ma'am and I haven't gotten enrolled into Mclaine High yet."

"You mean you're not in Sky High?!" The commander blurted out before Jetstream could ask.

The boy simply gave them a blank look and slowly replied, "There are no other schools here other than Mclaine so I have no idea which you are talking about."

The couple gave each other a look and the meaning of it quickly passed. This boy needed to be enrolled into Sky High. If he already had this much potential without training then they couldn't even imagine what he would become with the proper training.

"Why don't you come with us and we'll show you."

Harry shrugged, it wasn't as if he could disobey them and even if he did, it would cause way too many problems for him.

"Alright."

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$&$$$$$$$$$$$&&!$&&$$&$$$$$$$$

The two heroes decided to take him by flight to Sky High. The commander seemed extremely uneasy as his partner Jetstream calmly flew with both him and the mysterious young boy who they'd found just moments ago. He hadn't said anything other than his name nor asked them any question which was strange. Normally people would be just about interrogating them before leaving with them.

"So Harry, where are your parents?" His wife, the beautiful Jetstream asked to fill in the silence.

Surely now they could have a proper conversation while he tried to avoid the unsettling feeling of flight. He had always been more of a walker.

"They're dead."

The awkward silence went straight back into place after the boy answered the question.

'_Well, so much for that plan.'_

They all flew the rest of the way in silence with Jetstream trying hard not to show her pity, the Commander trying to get over his fear of flying, and Harry simply enjoying the feeling of being high in the air again.

"Right, well we're here," Jetstream said as she gently placed the two on the ground of Sky High.

"Now Harry, this place is a high school for people with powers, much like you. As you under-age and have not been trained in your power, it will be necessary for you to attend classes here as per a requirement that the Super Heroes have made with the American government. I'm sure Principal Powers has already sensed our presences and will be here shortly."

Well, that cleared up a lot for Harry. These people thought he had a 'super power'. They wanted him to go to school here and train his 'super power'. BLOODY HELL HE HAD TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL! Ron was surely laughing his arse off somewhere.

Luckily or unluckily depending on the person, Principal Powers had just arrived in a burst of white light next to Jetstream before Harry even had the chance to protest.

"Hello Commander, Jetstream, to what do I owe this visitation? I don't believe that Will has gotten into any trouble."

Jetstream smiled at the woman and began telling her about their recent mission and how they had found Harry and his 'barrier power'.

'_Bloody hell, they think I have a barrier power. I don't even know if the protego spell would block someone's superpower.' _

Harry was knocked out of his panic when he heard Principal Powers' voice, "Well, let's see just how strong and how well you can control your barrier."

He watched in horror as she brought up her hand that held a glowing white ball and threw it at him.

'_PROTEGO MAXIMA!'_

Harry watched on in happiness as the ball of light bounced off of his shield, surprising the other three adults.

Jetstream knew that Principal Powers was going to do something like this, the Principal had the uncanny ability to sense just how powerful an ability was, but never would she have expected her to use her own power against the boy. That was extremely dangerous to adult superheroes, let alone a teenage boy who probably had never fought against another super being. That was why she was so shocked when the deadly ball of light bounced harmlessly off of the boy's barrier. Not even the strongest adult barrier users had been able to stop her attacks, so how could a mere teen stop it?

"Well that was close. If I had been any slower, you'd of gotten me."

The boy's voice was extremely calm and now that she was looking, his face was always controlled. No emotion ever showed unless he had calculated that it would be necessary. His eyes spoke of pain and sadness. They hinted at hardships that she would have never been able to withstand. They were not the eyes of a teen, they weren't even the eyes of an adult, no, they were the eyes of a veteran soldier. She had seen that look in the eyes of her grandfather who had been a soldier in World War II.

She roughly shook her head and when she looked at him again, the look was gone. He stood there with the same air a rebellious teen would. She brushed off what she had seen before as her imagination running wild again.

'_I really need a vacation.'_

"Well, we'll get you enrolled right away. You'll be starting tomorrow as a sidekick because while your barrier might be strong, as soon as you leave it it'll disappear. Be here tomorrow at 8 for classes. We mix years in both Hero and Sidekick classes so you might have some classes with a lot of underclassmen."

After she said that, she disappeared in that burst of white light. Leaving Harry stunned that she had deduced all that from just one trial against his protego spell.

"Harry, where do you live? We'll drop you off."

The young wizard turned towards the two heroes, still a bit stunned. He nodded and told them his address, to which the two smiled happily and said that they were neighbors.

'_Maybe this was what Death wanted me to do.'_

"Why don't you come to dinner tonight and we'll introduce you to our son Will. He goes to Sky High as well and he's also a _sidekick_ so he'll be able to help you get around."

The way the Commander said the word sidekick made him arch a brow but he didn't comment. It wasn't any of his business, but he agreed to have dinner with them anyway. He had been kidnapped before he could buy his groceries so he would have to go and buy some later but he felt lazy today.

When 5 o'clock rolled around, Harry had already changed, magically unpacked all of his things and locked his door. Slowly, he walked next door and knocked softly. A young boy's face, probably Will, greeted him and welcomed him in.

"So my mom and dad told me all about you. It's nice to meet you in person though. My name's Will."

He placed his hand out and Harry shook his hand while smiling. The boy reminded him of a much more confident Neville Longbottom.

"Harry, so I hear you can help me understand just what your parents signed me up for."

Will laughed at that and began explaining to him all about Sky High and the Hero and Sidekick system they had. The two discussed Will's parents', friends', and even Harry's power before Jetstream called them for dinner.

"So can he actually_ glow_?"

Will nodded and said with a mouthful of food, "Yeah, I saw him do it one time!"

"Will don't talk with your mouth full." Jetstream tried to frown but failed when a small smile appeared on her face. This was the first time in quite a while that Will was so carefree in their presence.

"Well, thank you for the delicious meal Mrs. Stronghold. I'll see you tomorrow morning Will!"

Will waved from the front door as he watched his new friend walk away. He couldn't wait to introduce him to the gang. They'd all get along great. Tomorrow he'd have to warn him about staying away from Lash, Dash, Penny, and Warren.

"Come and help your mom wash dishes Will!"

Will took one last look at his friends disappearing form before yelling, "Coming!"

Harry went to bed smiling that night. He was already happier here than he had been in the last 20 years he had spent in the other dimension. Maybe, just maybe, his pet was right about this dimension.

Harry fell into a peaceful sleep, never noticing the shadowed form of Death standing next to his wall.

"_**Sleep well master. You are going to need it."**_

**End of Chapter two**

**Thank you all for reading! Please leave a review and until next time!**

**-SJB**


End file.
